It's HER
by sorry-thisacctisnowdeadQAQ
Summary: Jake/OC.  "It's her. After all this time, she came back. She did. And I didn't want to believe it. Marco did. Why had he? Why didn't I? Moreover, why had she come back? It just brings back memories. My memories of her."


**A/N: Out of my stress from school, I have created this. HAHA. :)) Anyways, It's a Jake/OC fic and I just really hope that you will all appreciate it. And, oh yeah, I have altered the times and dates and all those things 'cause I just want to. =)) So, just bear with me. You won't be able to notice anywwwaaayyy. :) Just so you know, I'm starting with book 3, I think. 'Cause this is s'possed to take place before Ax came. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Animorphs. If I did, I would not have killed Rachel off and I would have brought the pairing of Jake/Rachel to life. :D**

**YAY!**

* * *

><p>Jake's POV<p>

My name's Jake, as far as all of you will know.

It was three days after we got our morphing "powers" from the Andalite prince, Elfangor. Today, Marco and I are having first period together. The whole class was chatting with each other when we got there.

"What's happening?" Marco asked me.

"How am I supposed to know?" I replied.

"Let's ask them, then." And then, Marco pulled me towards the middle of the classroom where everyone was chatting.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Marco greeted them.

"We're having a transfer student." A guy named Ben told us. "Gillean heard from her sister who was at the Vice Principal's office half an hour ago." So that's what the class was talking about. The new kid.

A few seconds later, the teacher came in.

"Okay class, settle down. You're all going to have a new friend today. Are you all excited?" Ms. Cornelia said in her fake, happy voice.

Part of the class was. The other part was just waiting for her to get it over with, while the other half was just plain bored. I was with the second half.

"Well then," Ms. Cornelia clapped her hands. "Let's bring her in." The door was opened and in she came.

The class fell to silence. Everyone just stared at her. She was VERY pretty. But what was attracting more of the class were her eyes. They were bright green in color and the shape was not quite Asian and not quite Western at the same time. It was different. I know she could have just been wearing contacts or something, but it just seemed _real._

She was of medium height, probably a little taller than Cassie. Her brown hair was tied up in a very messy bun and she was dressed up weirdly. Her clothes overlapped each other. She was wearing a thin, caramel, short-sleeved, turtle-neck top. Under it was a light pink, long-sleeved polo. And over all of that, she was wearing a black vest. Her leggings had crocheted flowers probably pinned on it and her black, mid-calf boots were worn over white knee-high socks. **(A/N: Okay, I don't know if you understood that…)**

"Umm…hi," she said. Her voice was really soft. "My name's Brittany. I got here from New York and…" She suddenly looked at me. Her face showed a sign of recognition but, seriously, my face didn't. "…yeah."

"Okay Brittany, your seat is…over there." Ms. Cornelia pointed to a seat in front of Marco who was sitting to my left. She walked there casually, but her steps seemed graceful, like Rachel as a gymnast but not quite that. As she put down her bag, she looked at me again. I turned away.

* * *

><p>Class ended like a slow, slow snail. We were at Cassie's barn, our usual place. Tobias and Rachel were still not here. <strong>(AN: Like I said, my dates are not accurate…I'm not sure…)**

"Man, the new girl, Jake, she knows you." Marco said. Cassie was feeding some birds.

"But I don't know her! It's creepy, Marco, she just keeps looking back at me with those creepy, bright green, knowing eyes," I said, with a slight shiver. Really, the new girl was creeping me out.

"But…she did look familiar, like I saw her somewhere before, like I knew her before," Marco added to my fears. I didn't know her, so how come Marco thinks he knows her. We've been best friends since God knows when.

"So anyway," I said, to change the air. "Where are Rachel and Tobias?"

"Hey, hey, I just got a text message from Rick, he says the game is on right now!" Marco shouted, clearing my thoughts about where Rachel and Tobias were.

"Well, I'm done feeding the birds, let's go wait for Rachel and Tobias and watch TV," Cassie suggested. So, naturally, we did.

Marco and I were arguing about which team would get the next point. Cassie was just Cassie, watching the commercial patiently when…

"Oh my gosh, guys! Look at this."

"What?" Marco and I said, at the same time.

"Watch!" Cassie pointed at the screen. And what a big surprise we got.

There was an elephant, not just any elephant but a really big _African_ elephant, stomping on cars leaving them pretty much useless. And out of the corner of the screen, I could see the red-tailed hawk that was earlier the model for this commercial was being set free by yet _another _red-tailed hawk. Then as the conundrum was yet to end, the commercial was cut.

"What the heck was that?" I heard Marco say.

* * *

><p>"Are you INSANE?" Marco shouted first, before I could.<p>

Rachel and Tobias were back and for sure they have expected what they were going to get. Marco yelled at them some more.

"Okay, that was a really pretty crazy thing to do. Didn't you ever think about how many 'people' could have watched that and figured out that it was not normal for an elephant and a hawk to be working together to save an endangered species?" I scolded. "You could've been seen! You could've been caught!"

Rachel was probably already finishing up her comeback when Cassie beat her to it.

"Let's just all forget this and be happy that they got back safe," Cassie said, breaking the angry air. Of course, an animal has been saved. But, who would want to be angry forever so…

"Okay Rachel, Tobias, just swear to me you'll never, ever do that again."

"I swear," Rachel said, obviously annoyed.

[I swear too, but…nevermind.] Tobias added, obviously hiding something. But, I was not in the mood for any anger or prying anymore.

* * *

><p>After all that happened the past few weeks, we decided to pass by the construction site once again. We knew it may be lurking with Controllers but, on this night, there was nobody on sight. Why the heck am I rhyming? Anyways…<p>

The five of us (of course Tobias was up there, on the lookout), were walking very slowly and quietly in the construction site. And then Tobias said, [I think I see something.]

And the heck I did. When a car's headlight flashed a light for us, I saw a very Andalite-looking tail. But in a second, it was gone. [Visser Three?] Tobias asked. [Oh, wait, I don't think so…Sorry, my bad. Nighttime is a really bad time for me.]

We jogged towards the way we think the tail went. And then, as another flash of light came from another nearby car, I saw something else. Something you wouldn't expect to find in a place where you just might have seen an Andalite. I saw her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OOH. Very cliffy. Anyways, I appreciate any kind of review, and yes, this story is going to be so twisted (I hope so).**

**Enough for the first chapter. I'll probably update in the next few weeks. I am planning the draft as I am typing this author's note (yes, I am a multi-tasker. HAHA. )**

**So, I hope you all enjoyed the first and are waiting for more.**

**(A special thank you to the people who'll click the button down there after reading this note. )**


End file.
